


Stranger

by three_days_late



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: False Identity, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Whump, germa!sanji, i guess, reason 2734 why vinsmoke sanji as the default tag is Bad:, when i actually do mean vinsmoke sanji there's no tag for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_days_late/pseuds/three_days_late
Summary: “I am Vinsmoke Sanji, prince of Germa Kingdom. And you would do well to address me as such, impudent peasant.”Luffy encounters a stranger in the kitchen.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139261
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I think this idea worked better in my head then it did after I wrote it, but what can you do.
> 
> For the [Febuwhump](http://febuwhump.tumblr.com) day 12 prompt: "Who are you?"

There was a stranger in the kitchen.

He was sitting at the kitchen table as Luffy walked in for his late night fridge raid. His legs were crossed, his jet black hair covering half his face as glanced around the room with cold blue eyes.

“Who are you?” Luffy asked, uneasy at the distinct aura of danger the man gave off

His eyes slid to him, and Luffy balked when he noticed the swirly eyebrow that belonged to his cook.

“I’m Sanji,” the man said.

“No, you’re not.” Luffy’s frown set in a hard line as he glared the stranger down, “Sanji is my cook, and you’re not him.”

The man’s eye twitched as he stood up to his full height, piercing gaze focused on Luffy.

“I am Vinsmoke Sanji, prince of Germa Kingdom,” he said haughtily, all but looking down his nose at him, and Luffy’s heart clenched, “And you would do well to address me as such, impudent peasant.”

Luffy punched him hard in the chest.

He went flying and hit the wall hard, slumping to the floor.

“Where is Sanji?” he demanded.

The man spat at his feet, “Filthy peasant.”

Then he was gone, moving faster than Luffy’s eyes could track, until he was right in front of him. As he brought his fist back as spiked gauntlet appeared around it, and he punched Luffy in the face, the spikes slicing through the rubber of his cheek as he fell to the ground.

“Don’t you _dare_ touch me,” the man growled, “Don’t you talk to me. Don’t even fucking look at me.” He stomped hard on Luffy’s chest and glared icy daggers at him, “You are nothing to me.”

Luffy grabbed onto his ankle and squeezed hard enough to feel something give way, but the man’s face showed nothing. He threw him off of him and tackled him to the floor, pinning his hands above his head and straddling his legs.

The man spat at his eye, the fury familiar enough on his face that he could pass for Sanji, if it weren’t for the cold look in his eyes. “Unhand me!” he barked.

Luffy stared down at him as the blood dripped down his face, willing him to turn back into his beloved cook, but no dice.

“Bring back my Sanji,” he demanded of this imposter instead.

The man snarled and twisted his hips, sending Luffy flying into table and shattering it. He loomed over Luffy, gaze cold and merciless as if he was deciding the least humane way to end him. Luffy wiped blood off of his chin and stared back.

Suddenly the sun began streaking through the porthole hitting him right in the face. He winced, his eyes going distant for a moment, and collapsed on the floor.

Luffy crawled over next to him and brushed the hair off the man’s face, seeing the second swirling eyebrow. He frowned, but as the hair fell back into place, he noticed the tips of his hair were turning golden, the blond slowly pushing back the black.

He sighed in relief and fell back on the floor, closing his eyes for just a moment.

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew someone was touching his face.

His eyes flew open and his Sanji was there, tenderly touching the cuts there. The guilt on his face was obvious, and when he locked eyes with Luffy he pulled away like he’d been burned.

“I’m fine,” he was quick to reassure him.

“You’re bleeding,” he said, eyes darting away, “All over my damn kitchen.”

Luffy grinned wider than he probably should have with a cut up face, but he was happy that his Sanji was definitely back.

Sanji sighed as he stood up, grabbing a first aid kit from the other side of the counter before sitting next to him again and began carefully bandaging his wounds.

“What was that all about?” Luffy asked eventually.

“The shitty fog we were sailing through, I guess,” he replied, “Weren’t you listening to Robin?”

He scrunched his face as he thought about it. Yesterday Nami had said there were approaching a weird patch of fog, and Robin said something about some local legend, but all Luffy got out of it was, “The Mystery Fog?”

“The Fog of Possibilities,” Sanji explained, “Apparently sailors who have passed through it catch glimpses of lives they could have lived,” he looked away, “Or live them for a bit, I guess.”

“I see,” Luffy said with a nod, “Mystery Fog.”

“Whatever,” he snorted. His touch lingered a bit on the bruise that was beginning to form before he pulled away, “I’m sor-”

“Don’t,” Luffy cut him off, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I punched you in the face, and made you bleed,” he grimaced, eyes darting to Luffy before quickly looking away again, “Of course it’s my fault.”

“Sanji would never hurt me like that,” Luffy stated, “So whoever punched me wasn’t Sanji.”

“Whatever,” Sanji said, but his shoulders relaxed, so Luffy knew he was fine. He stood up, wincing a bit as he put weight on his ankle, and Luffy did feel guilty for that, but Sanji didn’t say anything, so he didn’t bring it up.

He lit a cigarette and nodded at the table, “You’re gonna have to explained to Franky what happened to the table.”

“Okay,” he said, not worried about that part as he watched Sanji walk to the kitchen.

“I guess I’ll start breakfast,” he turned to Luffy, “What do you want?”

“Meat,” he answered as he settled in on the other side of the counter.

Sanji rolled his eyes, “Of course you do.”

They settled back into their daily routine. Franky cried when he saw the broken table, but had a new one ready to go before breakfast. Chopper cried when he saw Sanji’s ankle, but was able to fix that too.

Sometimes Luffy felt a chill and remembered those cold eyes that only promised violence and suffering, but one glimpse at his Sanji full of warmth and love was enough to dispel it.

Sanji was here, so he was safe.


End file.
